


safety

by tallyy



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallyy/pseuds/tallyy
Summary: uhh kinda angst but not really? just nick thinking about ellis and such idk lmaoex."He was still just a kid after all.. just barely touching the tip of adulthood.He didn't deserve to go through the apocalypse."
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Kudos: 20





	safety

**Author's Note:**

> its 1am and the internet was out (alt. title: l4d2 nellis bc im gay and somehow ended up writing angst again)

The rain was pounding down hard on the roof of the 4 survivors' safe room. Though the rain was super loud, they had managed to sleep through it. Well, all of them except for Nick. Nick had always hated the rain. He hated how the rain could ruin anyone's day, or mood. For Nick, the rain always seemed to have gotten him thinking. "What happens when we get to the rescue camps?" "Will they shoot us?" "Will they lock us up for us to starve?" "Will they-"

His thoughts were interrupted by small sniffles and sobs from the other room, where the couch of the safe room laid. Where the youngest member of the 4 volunteered to spend the night.

That was Ellis' sobs.

Nick's eyes widened in curiosity and fear from the mechanic's crying in the next room. Nick decided to go investigate. He stood up off of the lowest stair he was rested on and walked softly and carefully so he wouldn't alert the younger man. Nick peered around the wall's corner to look in on Ellis.

When Nick looked around the corner, his heart immediately shattered. There was Ellis, his knees tucked into his chest as he struggled to keep his sobs to a minimum volume. His right hand was tightly placed over his mouth as he was taking in short gasps of air. Luckily, this wasn't a nightmare or any type of night terror, and Ellis seemed conscious. Nick slowly came out from behind the corner to approach Ellis. As much as it seems Nick hates Ellis and everything about him and the south, he'd had somehow fallen to really, really like him. All of Nick's life he thought of himself as the con-artist with money and a reputation, but since the apocalypse started, he'd met Ellis. For some reason, Ellis brought out the best in Nick at times like no other person he'd been around could.

Nick didn't think of his sexuality much.

Never mind that. What mattered right now was to help Ellis through this.

He was still just a kid after all.. just barely touching the tip of adulthood.  
He didn't deserve to go through the apocalypse.

Nick attempted to be as quiet as he possibly could, but once he got to a certain point in the floor, the floorboards decided to creek and make Nick's presence known to Ellis. As fast as Nick stepped back to try and avoid the sound becoming louder then it already had been, it was too late. As soon as the floorboard made itself included in the noise of the world, Ellis had already jumped off the couch and grabbed his Uzi, pointing it at the source of the noise, that being Nick.

Nick looked at Ellis' glossy and red eyes, asking himself, "how long had Ellis been crying?" As soon as Ellis and Nick met each other's gaze, Ellis almost immediately broke down. He dropped his Uzi and started to fall, as soon as Ellis dropped the Uzi, however, Nick was already underneath of him to catch his fall. Ellis had buried his face into the crook of Nick's neck and started crying harder, but silently. Nick could feel his shirt becoming wet from Ellis' tears, but he didnt mind right now. Ellis needed someone to be there for him. As soon as Ellis' face had hit into the crook of Nick's neck, he began to breathe shorter and faster.

Nick has had his fair share of panic attacks and knew that Ellis was still young, and had may not have ever had someone to calm him down or at least help him through one. So, Nick wanted to at least be the first or someone who cared.

"Ellis.. look at me."

As much as the others and even Ellis thinks that Nick hates all of their guts, they're dead wrong.

Ellis looked up at Nick, still hyperventilating, his cheeks stained with tear streaks and flushed from the cold environment the room with the couch was. His hair was messy, and Ellis was missing his hat. He looked so.. young, with out the protector of his hair. Nick gently moved the hair out of Ellis' face and placed it behind his ear.

"Focus on my voice, Ace. Can you do that for me?"

Ellis gave a small nod, just enough to let Nick to know to continue and that Ellis was there.

"Breathe in for 5 seconds, hold for 7, and out for 8.. okay?"

Ellis started to try to do what Nick was telling him, failing a few times, but eventually his breathing was coming back to normal. He wasn't wheezing like he once was when Nick caught him.

Does he have asthma?

Whatever.

Nick still loved him all the same.


End file.
